


亚特兰蒂斯没有眼泪

by gslbrendae



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gslbrendae/pseuds/gslbrendae
Summary: 两篇车。前篇骨科，后篇抹布（海沟族和哥哥）





	亚特兰蒂斯没有眼泪

**Author's Note:**

> 不能接受抹布可以只看前篇，有分割线

“你知道的吧，就在明天…”

Arthur支开了护卫，蹲下身子轻声对人说道。

失去了银色战甲的Orm比起拿到了王权的亚特兰蒂斯国王要弱势得多，不论是身形还是气势。

他散乱着自己的金色头发，头靠在水牢壁上，睁开一只眼睛看向他的王。

碧蓝的眼睛此刻就像亚特兰蒂斯最深处的海底，没有过往高高在上狂妄自大的傲气，剩下的只是波澜不惊的平静。

Orm没有理会Arthur，不是因为他从小被教育要成为一个王而铭刻在骨子里的高冷，他只是不知道该如何面对自己的哥哥，这个从小他就羡慕乃至嫉妒，最后是爱慕的哥哥。

他不是厌恶有一半陆地血缘的杂种兄弟，他只是想要引起哥哥的注意而犯下了滔天罪行。

然后现在呢，他总不能像个游女一样下贱地对Arthur说，来操我吧，满足我此生最后一个愿望。

 

Orm睁开了另一只眼睛，Arthur就在面前，神情里带着担忧和悲伤。

不，我不需要。曾经的海洋领主在心里呐喊。

但他还是表现得像个失去了灵魂的容器，虽然是水牢，但每个牢房里只有干燥的空气，对于一直生活在水里的亚特兰蒂斯人而言这无疑就是一种折磨，他舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇：

“给我杯水吧，Arthur，这是我最后的请…”

但是他的王并没有那么做，三步跨到他面前给了他一个热烈带着些许粗暴的吻。

 

“Arthur！”

 

Orm的眼神里总算有了一点不一样的东西，他根本不知道发生了什么就被这个人夺去了唇，金色的眸子里倒映出他的面孔，憔悴又惹人怜爱的一副糟糕模样。

“在拿到三叉戟之后，除了能掌控海沟族我逐渐能开始有点明白你们——亚特兰蒂斯人的想法，大概类似能入侵你们的电波？心灵感应？”

Arthur开始胡乱地解释自己新获得的能力，挥动着双臂，和Mera说的一样，他的哥哥就是个白痴，他沉默地盯着Arthur看了一会儿突然笑出了声。

“我以为你的老师从来没教过你笑。”

“我的礼仪教师有…”

“不不不，我是说发自内心的。”

空气一下子安静了下来。

这真是段蠢对话。Arthur有点尴尬地看向自己的弟弟，这个在牢里的亲人可活得一点都不快乐，自幼失去母亲然后有个发狂的父亲，一个需要收拾烂摊子的国家还有一位愚不可及的兄长。

用用你上过大学的脑子好好思考一下，Arthur。他对自己这么说。

然后他的金瞳对上了Orm的蓝眼睛：

“刚刚的…要继续吗？”

Damn it。

 

“好。”

“对不起，Orm…等下，你说什么？”

“我说，好。”

 

Orm伸出双手用力把人往自己这里拉，鼻尖率先撞在了一起，紧接是唇。这是个比之前更要热情的吻，愣在原地的海王比起动脑还是喜欢做个行动派，他很快跟上了节奏，和他的弟弟舌头交缠在一起，不放过任何一个口腔能触碰到的地方，纯血种的亚特兰蒂斯人苍白的面孔渐渐染上了淡粉色，双唇不再因为干燥有深色的唇纹而被抹上了一层透明的水色，Orm轻声喘息着，嘴角的津液从脸上滑落滴在了他的白色衣服上，晕染出一块深色。

“Orm…”

他的哥哥低声叫着他的名字，再次吻上了他，这次他忙着在吻之中扯坏他的衣服，Orm攀上面前人的肩头，跨坐到对方的大腿上用下体互相摩擦着，他能从紧绷的裤子感受到他的王勃起了，他还能感受到那个东西的大小，一想到那个小海王要去往何处他就感觉一股电流从脊椎窜上来惹得他兴奋得要命。

他的哥哥总算是扯掉了他的上衣，放过了他的唇开始啃噬着颈部，咬上喉结就像是抓到了猎物一般的凶猛野兽，他有听闻过陆地上的狮子和老虎这些动物，他还没回想起在教科书上看到的图片就被别的事情转移了注意，Arthur舔上了他的乳尖，他吓得惊呼了一声，只看见他的哥哥勾起唇角，用舌苔碾磨过整个乳头，然后把整个乳晕弄得湿哒哒的，和他的嘴唇一样湿润。

“妈的，”他忘了王族的教养，学着他哥哥开始撕扯衣服——那条又丑又没品味的绿裤子，“哈…哈…Arthur你这条该死的裤子。”

他刚抱怨完就用蛮力扯开了那条裤子，粗大的阴茎弹到了他的手上，他的哥哥放过了被啃咬至红肿的乳头，它们挺立在空气中，稍微一点触碰都能引得Orm轻喘。

前海洋领主拍开了他哥哥的手，俯下身用唇包裹住小海王，是腥咸的味道，比他吃过的任何海鲜都要腥浓的味道，他不讨厌这股味道，甚至说得上是有点喜欢，Orm松了嘴喘了口气，把垂落的金发撩到耳后，用手撸动了两下那个大家伙，这跟在海里的感受很不一样，能清楚地感受到凸起的青筋，他的舌头从根部的阴囊开始落下痕迹，一路向上在所有的地方都留下他的津液，用舌尖挑逗着马眼，不断有前液流进他的嘴里，像是海水的味道，他渴的不行，用唇箍住前部的阴茎，紧接着听到哥哥粗声喘着气，于是他抬眼用海色的眼睛看向他的王。

他还没能适应头顶明晃晃的灯光以至于没看清哥哥的表情，就立刻被一只大手用力地按着头部，龟头一下子就戳到了喉咙，他很想吐，但是力气终究是没能抵过Arthur，他像被砍下头的鱼，只能被迫地接受那根要命的粗大，他的哥哥开始抽插起来，每一次都要顶到最里面让他一阵反胃，阴茎又涨大了一圈，他的脸因为长时间的大张着嘴而开始发痛，幸好的哥哥再之后的几次操动后抵着他的喉咙射了出来，他甚至都没来得及“品尝”就吞了下去。

Orm头昏脑胀的，因为缺氧大口呼吸着，和搁浅的鱼没什么两样，他躺倒在牢房坚硬冰冷的地上，那边的亚特兰蒂斯王总算有了教养，开始用脱的方式把他的裤子从腿上弄下来，他的下体还硬痛着，后穴却开始自己流出了水，亚特兰蒂斯人比陆地人还是要特别一点，他们的身体充盈着更多的水分，也有能力更好地去运用它。他克制不住自己，后面仿佛是没关上的水龙头，Arthur掰开他的腿好奇地看着那些水在地上流得一塌糊涂，他明明整个身体都比过往干得厉害，却在这里毫不吝啬，他完全违反了长辈的教诲，Orm用双手遮住了脸，轻声提醒他的哥哥。

而好奇宝宝好像真的忘了他该干什么也忘了自己是个行动派，直到Orm的呼唤才拉回他的精神。他小心翼翼往后面伸进了一根手指，那里因为有过多的水的缘故而没受到什么阻碍，也许进展地可以说是过于顺利，Orm长吁了一口气，他示意Arthur还能再放进一根，比起他修长的手指海王的要宽得多，原本顺利的开阔到了第二根开始变得艰难了起来，Arthur不忍心看到弟弟皱起的眉头，即使在被众人唾弃放弃王权的时候，他的弟弟都是那么高贵的存在，他看见Orm紧咬下唇从唇缝里能听见他压抑的抽气。

“Orm，放松一点。”

他另一只手撑着地俯下身和弟弟接吻，轻轻舐去Orm唇上的血，挤压着手指的压迫感变小了，他的弟弟被他的吻吸引了，沉醉于此，他开始缓慢地用手指进出那个穴口，所有的呻吟都被吻吞落，他看见那双碧蓝的眼睛染上了情欲的色彩，只有那么一点却被愚笨的他捕捉到了。

“Arthur，进来。”

他的海洋领主发话了，明明是躺在地上大张着腿的囚犯却敢命令能够统领七海的亚特兰蒂斯之王。Arthur并不为此感到生气，他现在头脑充血，下体充血，只想感觉操进这个表情淡漠的弟弟的体内，去探测一下这些活在海底的纯种亚特兰蒂斯人体内是不是和外表一样冰冷。

只能刚好承受两根指头的后穴当然是无法容纳小海王这样级别的东西，只进了一个头就疼得地上的人丝丝抽气，Arthur打算再扩张一下但没想到Orm一个夹腿卡住了他的腰然后用力一压，他的阴茎整根没入。他想自己的弟弟一定很痛，因为对方又开始皱着眉紧咬嘴唇。

“放松，Orm。”他又强调了一遍。

“动啊，你动啊，Arthur！”

他的弟弟嘶哑着嗓子吼出了声，有泪水从眼睛里涌出，Arthur想起人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠的童话故事，Orm的眼泪没有变成珍珠，他就和普通的人类一样，Orm不是人鱼，Orm不该经受这些刑法。

“你别哭了，我去帮你……”

“不，我不需要，”他冷静了一点，“亚特兰蒂斯没有眼泪，它们会随海一起消失，亚特兰蒂斯没有原谅，我会去海沟国接受我应得的。”

Orm说得很决绝，他强忍着疼痛坐起身然后把眼前的傻大个推到在地，现在他更疼了，坐在那根东西上面，比仰躺着的时候更深，因为移动而触碰到敏感点让他不自觉地收缩肠道。

他半阖着眼看向他的哥哥，然后手摸上对方的腹肌，膝盖跪在地上自己骑乘起来，太痛了，他没有精力再去动用体内的水来给后面润滑，大概是出血了，他能闻到除了精液以外的铁锈味，痛感逐渐开始减缓，Orm没有规律地喘息着，身体的起伏愈加快了。

“啊…嗯…Arthur…”他的神智逐渐涣散只剩下性爱这一件事，嘴里除了呻吟和喘息只剩下哥哥的名字。

Arthur的金眸逐渐模糊了起来，然后连带整个人都模糊了起来，Orm感觉到体内的东西变粗了，之后他的哥哥撑起身代替了快要没有力气的他开始了操弄。他的腰支撑不住身体而使整个人向后倒去，Arthur一把搂住了他，紧接着就是毫无技巧地挺腰和抽插。但这些对Orm而言就足够了，他想要这样真实又虚假，疼痛又快乐的性爱，和自己同母异父的哥哥。

血液和体液还有水混杂在一起，Arthur的阴茎占满了整个肠道，哥哥的牙齿还在撕咬着他胸前肿痛的乳头，Orm宛如在海洋上漂泊的小船只能随着海浪起起伏伏，每一次都能或多或少碰到前列腺，因为哥哥的下体实在太过粗大了，他这么想着，颤抖着仅靠后面高潮了，精液喷洒在Arthur的身上，因为他的高潮而突然加紧的后穴也使亚特兰蒂斯王把他的孩子们送进了他的体内，是滚烫地能直达心底的温度。

Orm紧闭住了双眼，冰凉的液体顺着之前的痕迹滑落，再睁开眼Arthur那张又蠢又帅的大脸清晰地出现在眼前……

 

//////////////////是抹布，好孩子别进/////////////////////

 

海沟国的国境边缘就已是乌云密布。亚特兰蒂斯王说需要亲自执行这项刑罚，他劝退了那些护卫还有他的母亲，和上一次拿到三叉戟一样，他坐着一艘小船，只是身边的人变了。

他的弟弟换了一件银色的长袍，昨天那些被弄得一团糟的上衣还有裤子被他全部扔掉了，美其名曰该让他最后一刻保持着身为王族的荣耀，真实的理由只有他们两个知道。Orm现在穿的是过去出门时候的服饰，比礼服要朴素一点但依然不可否认它的华贵，用的是最好的面料，上面的花纹也是找整个国度最好的刺绣师来作画的。

Orm昨晚之后就再也没有流露出任何有情绪的神情。他如同一个呆滞的提线木偶，被哥哥领上船，因为他已经没有力气再跟上对方的节奏自由地在海里驰骋。

“也许你该看看海平面以上的世界。”

Arthur向他发出邀请，他同意了。

只是船的高度他完全能够接受，没有喜悦或者悲伤地看着这些对于Arthur而言再熟悉不过的景色，他们慢慢地驶入暴风雨的中心地带，船开始剧烈地晃动起来，他想自己也不枉活过这些年，亚特兰蒂斯的兴衰他也算是看过了，也许没有祖先那时候那么夸张，但如今三叉戟的再次找到确实可以说是七海再次开启了新时代，而它的主人就在他的身边。

“送我到这里就可以了，Arthur。”

他扶着桅杆缓慢地站起来，海沟族的低等生物围绕着船没有进攻，他知道那是Arthur的能力在起作用。

是时候道别了，Orm。他对自己这么说。

启唇，想说的话没能说出口，被昨晚一般霸道的吻堵住了。

“Ar…Arthur？你干什么？”

他吃惊地看向哥哥的金瞳原本在黑暗的环境下熠熠生辉的模样，现在一点点被猩红色所吞没，他用力地想要掰开握住他腰间的手，但是无果，眼前的人显然是失去了理智，他狂热地吸吮着Orm微肿的双唇，把人按在了甲板上，Orm的金发被雨水打湿有一些黏在了前额长得盖住了眼睛，他想要抬手去抹开它们，但被Arthur单手握住了，不那不是Arthur，Orm开始惊慌了起来，那种骨瘦嶙峋却又强有力的触感——是海沟族！

前海洋领主挣扎着，想要逃离这场刑罚，他已经猜到了接下去的剧情，他的海王竟然为了和海沟族通感而失去了理智，不准确说是，在场的所有生物现在都想操他。

他的脚踝被两只海沟族生物捉住了，向两边拉去，裤子已经不知道被谁撕成了碎片，上衣是在Arthur的手里毁掉的，他君临天下的王此刻丝毫没有怜爱之情地捅进了因为昨晚抽插而变得柔软的地方。

“不——！Arthur！你清醒点！”

他在狂风暴雨中嘶吼着，但是听不见，没有人能听得见，该死的海沟族把它们的阴茎争先恐后地塞进他的嘴里，它们的柱体上带着倒刺已经弄伤了他的嘴唇，为了减少疼痛他只能大张着嘴努力含下它们，那些精液比Arthur的还要苦涩，它们随意地射在他身上的各处，有些射进了他的嘴里，仰躺的姿势让他不能吐出来只能皱着眉咽下去，那些白浊弄得他的身体色情极了，海沟族的生物还用自己的倒刺去戳弄乳尖，那里本来就因为昨天的缘故还肿痛着，在倒刺的刺激下Orm尖叫出声，他扭动着腰身企图能脱离这场性虐，而Arthur紧紧地用手掐住他的腰部，下面像打桩机一般一直抽送着那根粗大的分身，仿佛经历了昨晚的事情之后Arthur这个木鱼脑子开窍了，他就像完全了解了Orm的所有敏感点一样，一直用阴茎冲撞着前列腺那个部位，体液飞溅在两个人的交合处，比起昨天晚上清晰到令人脸红的水声，今天Orm只能听见海沟族的粗重喘息声。

“啊啊啊——哈…哈…”

他觉得他要坏掉了。Orm在快感和痛感中迷失了自我，他觉得不会有比这更疯狂的事情了。

直到有一名海沟族咬住了他的阴茎。

他在高潮边缘徘徊，Arthur的刺激实在太过火了，他到处都被填满了，嘴里后穴，乳头一直被各种不同的阴茎倒刺抚慰，所以那名海沟族是来填满他最后的口子……在他被操弄得快要射出来得时候，海沟族用舌头上的麻痹毒素让他的火热冷静了一些，然后又用技巧舔舐着他的下体，在高潮之间来来回回折磨，不行了，他感觉他真的要射出来了，他晃动一下胯骨海沟族用细长如针的指甲塞进了他的尿道。

“不要了…Arthur…拜托了…”他痛的几乎萎去，“求求你…”

Arthur听不见，他的眼睛还是赤红一片，脑子里只有性欲，只有想操坏自己的弟弟这个肮脏而又下流的想法，他的大脑被海沟族占领了大半，他没饶过对方，而是变本加厉地操他，仿佛要把人操穿甲板直至海底深处。

他在这场寒冷的暴风雨中感受到了一阵温暖，是他的王赋予他的，他大概也是喷洒出了一些什么，像是失禁一样的感受。没有人会在意，亚特兰蒂斯王还远远没有满足，源源不断地海沟生物爬上了船。

Orm双眼无神地望着黑暗，脸上的液体不知道是谁的体液还是雨水又或者是海水，他确信那其中没有眼泪。

 

END


End file.
